Objects operable to receive signals from and/or transfer signals to other objects often include a signal connector. Non-limiting examples of such objects include electrical device components, such as disk drives, power supplies, etc. A signal connector is operable to be mated with a matching connector of another object whereby the two objects become communicatively coupled (and in most instances, physically coupled as well). The signals that may be exchanged between two objects by way of such connectors may comprise numerous energy forms, non-limiting examples of which include power signals, electrical signals, optical signals, radio-frequency (RF) signals, etc.
Typically, at least one of the two objects at least communicatively coupled by way of such signal connectors is exposed to shock and/or vibration. Such vibration may potentially have an adverse effect on the mating. For example, such vibration may lead to rotation and/or translation of the mated connectors. The connectors, particularly if they are physically coupled together, may be worn down as a result.
As a non-limiting example of the above phenomena, disk drives typically include a signal connector whereby the disk drive may exchange data with other objects, as well as receive power signals from other objects. Moreover, disk drives are typically incorporated into disk drive units. Such disk drive units are normally adapted for disposition within a housing cabinet (e.g., a chassis). As part of such disposition, a disk drive unit may be integrally associated with the housing cabinet or may be removable therefrom. On average, as part of being disposed within a housing cabinet, a disk drive unit is communicatively coupled to one or more of the other contents of the cabinet. Often, such communicative coupling involves mating a signal connector of the disk drive unit with a compatible signal connector of another component within the cabinet. For example, in one instance, the disk drive unit connector is mated with a signal connector coupled to a circuit board disposed within the housing cabinet.
Quite often, a housing cabinet of the type described above is exposed to shock and/or vibration (e.g., during assembly, packaging, shipping or other types of handling). Such vibration may potentially have an adverse affect on any matings within the cabinet. For example, in some instances, in response to such shock and vibration, a large mass (e.g., a grouping of substantial surface circuit components on the circuit board) situated at a location on a circuit board proximate to a signal connector that is mated with a signal connector of a disk drive unit, influences the circuit board to vibrate. This vibration is often in a direction normal to a longitudinal surface of the circuit board. Similar to the above, such vibration may lead to rotation and/or translation of the mated connectors. The connectors may be worn down as a result.